Skipper's Surprise
by lovingSkipper
Summary: You have to read because it's a surprise. - Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Skipper woke up the crew early in the morning. He had a weird feeling that something unsuspecting was going to happen. Skipper thought it through and smiled. He remembered to expect the unexpected.

It was about noon and the feeling was stronger than ever. They did training until they saw Alice come over with a box marked "THIS SIDE UP." She set the small box in the penguin habitat.

The box came up to Skipper's chest. "Is anyone out there?" came a quiet voice. Skipper looked up to Kowalski, and Kowalski took his clipboard and started calculating how old the little voice was.

"Yes," Skipper said. He motioned Rico for a crowbar. Rico coughed up a crowbar and it landed in Skipper's flipper. He opened the crate and a chick came out.

The little chick looked really young and small. "Hello, who are you?" the little chick asked. It was a girl chick. Skipper looked the chick over and saw she had a picture in her flipper.

Skipper asked the little chick, "What do you have in your flipper?" The little chick looked at her flipper, "Just a picture of my mom." She gulped and looked at penguins.

She put the picture down and then got into a fighting stance and started punching the air. Kowalski, Private, and Rico looked at Skipper. He used to do that when he was young.

She back-flipped and kicked. "You see, one of you guys is my dad." she said still punching and kicking the air. Private had never met a girl penguin before, so that ruled him out.

"Let me see the picture of your mom." Skipper looked at her and she gave him the picture. He recognized the penguin in the picture immediately.

"My mom said my dad loved commando stuff. She also said that my dad was in the military. She said I'm like my dad. She never said his name though. She wanted me to figure it out myself."

Skipper looked like he was going to faint. Kowalski stepped in back of Skipper. Skipper fell back into Kowalski's arms. Kowalski brought him back into the HQ.

Kowalski came back out of the HQ. He looked at the picture and he didn't know the penguin. "What is your mom's name?" Kowalski asked.

The little chick looked at Kowalski and asked, "What happened to that guy, soldier?" She ignored Kowalski's question, and she called him soldier.

She wasn't going to trust anyone with her life unless she knew them. Any information they asked for was classified for now. Kowalski looked at her and said, "Freaked out, that's all,"

"By the way, unless you know my mom, her name is classified." She eyed them suspiciously. Could she trust them? She wasn't sure. "Why was he freaked out?"

Kowalski took her into the HQ and explained that he might be her father. He asked for a DNA test. "No. I can't trust you yet, soldier. I don't want any spy's getting info on me."

Skipper laid in his bunk, pretending to be asleep. Was he a father? Or was she a spy for Dr. Blowhole?


	2. Chapter 2

Skipper woke up in the middle of the night. He looked on the floor and there was the little chick. Skipper looked and saw Kowalski flopping around like a fish out of water.

"Kowalski, you awake?" Skipper asked in a whisper. "Yes, I can't sleep. She looks uncomfortable. But she said she could sleep anywhere." Kowalski replied.

"Did you get any information on her?" Skipper looked down at her. Skipper was dieing to know. Was he a father? She looked like him and did lots of things like him, but that didn't mean anything.

"No. She said she didn't want any spy's getting a hold of her information. She just said her name was Madison. She wouldn't let me take a DNA test, she wouldn't tell me her mom's name. She said 'For now, anything about me that you guys don't know is classified.'"

Skipper sighed and looked at Madison. He remembered the penguin in the picture. Kowalski asked Skipper, "Who was Madison's mom? What was her name?"

"Loubell." Skipper answered. He thought Loubell had wanted to name her chick after her mom. She had remembered what he wanted to name a girl chick. Madison.

Skipper made up his mind to let his team take a rest tomorrow and bring Madison to Central Park to play. Skipper fell asleep thinking about that.

They woke up to a crash in Kowalski's lab. The penguins jumped and got into a fighting stance, including Madison. Madison traced the sound with her memory of hearing the crash and it lead to Kowalski's lab.

She looked at the door and slowly opened it. She peered inside to see a maroonish colored liquid on the floor. "False alarm, soldiers. Just a liquid on the floor." Madison said.

Kowalski got a rag and was about to clean up the mess when he saw Madison already cleaning it up._ Wow, she cleaned it up for me._ He thought. "Thanks, Madison," Kowalski said.

"No problamo," she said. Skipper came up to her. "Madison, want to go to the park?" he asked. "Sure, but can you give me a tour of the zoo first?"

Skipper nodded. Madison stuck her flipper out and Skipper shook it. Maybe having a daughter wasn't so bad. Maybe she wasn't a spy for Blowhole.

**Okay, tell me how you like it so far! I haven't been getting many reviews but thank you to the people who did! Sorry if it's short but the next one will be long. Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Skipper took Madison for a walk around the zoo. "Here is the otter habitat, her name is Marlene." Skipper got a smile on his face. "Can I meet her?" Madison asked.

"Hey guys! Who are you?" she asked Madison. "Can I trust her?" Skipper looked at Madison. "Of course you can, I trust her." Madison looked at Marlene.

"My name is Madison, and like I told Kowalski, anything you don't know about me is classified." Marlene smiled and looked at Madison. She looked a lot like Skipper. She acted like him too.

"Yeah, okay. So what's going on?" Marlene asked. "Nothing but this." Skipper said, pointing to Madison. Marlene nodded. "So, should we move on?" Skipper asked Madison. "Sure."

They walked around and finally ended with the lemurs. "And this is King Julian, Maurice, and Mort." Skipper told Madison, pointing to each one. Julian's eyes fell on Madison.

"Hello there pretty lady! Why don't you drop that thing, and get with the king?" Julian pushed his crown forward a little. Madison looked at Skipper, eyes terrified. Skipper glared at Julian.

"You hear me talking with those pretty ears, pretty lady?" Madison got a little closer to Skipper. And he didn't blame her. "Hey baby! Was your mama a fighter pilot? Because when she had you, she dropped a bomb."

Madison looked at Skipper only to see he was glaring hard at Julian. "Hey baby! Does your face hurt? Because it's killing me!" Julian looked at Madison just waiting for an answer.

Madison ended up being terrified. Skipper glared at Julian. "Ringtail! She's only a chick! What are you doing!" "I am wooing her to come to me because she is attractive."

Skipper told Madison to go back to the HQ. So that is what she did. She jumped down the hatch to see Kowalski working on something. Her eyes still filled with terror, she sat down to watch him.

Kowalski looked up and seen something was wrong. "Hey, are you alright?" Madison just nodded. "Something is bothering you, I can tell." Kowalski looked worried.

"Ringtail over there just hit on me..." Her voice trailed off.

Kowalski POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean wow... That was not what I was expecting. I felt a bit of anger in me though. "I think I want to do a DNA test now." Madison said. I nodded and got everything ready.

I took some of her blood and put it through the machine. "Name: Madison. Her mother: Loubell. Her father: Skipper. Bio: Madison takes after her father in a lot of ways. She loves coffee but with a fish in it." The machine said.

Now this I could believe. I looked out of my la's window and Madison was pacing. Just like Skipper. I found myself smiling. Why was I smiling? I slapped myself to snap out of it.

I opened up the lab door and Madison looked at me. "Skipper is your father." I told her. She smiled. That is when I realized I was smiling without noticing.

Why was I smiling so much? I don't know. My head felt like it was spinning. Why was this happening? So many questions, no answers. Madison was cute and adorable, but why was I like this?

Yet another question I couldn't answer right now. Madison waved a flipper in front of my face and I snapped out of it. She was standing on a chair so she could reach my face. She laughed. "Off in la la land?" I nodded.

She kept laughing and I blushed. _Stop blushing! Why am I blushing? _I thought. I mentally slapped myself again. Private and Rico were watching TV. Madison hugged and thanked me.

"Your welcome." I hugged her back and blushed hard. Madison let go and went outside. I sat down at the table. I buried my face in my flippers. What was making me do all that?

Madison POV

I sat down by the edge of the island and wadded my feet in the water. I couldn't stop thinking about Kowalski. He was blushing when I laughed. I feel weird around him. But a good type of weird.

I shook it off. I'm young yet. I have a lot of life to live yet. I jumped into the pool and swam around. Kowalski wouldn't exit my mind. Something else jumped into the pool.

I watched it swim. It floated over me. I smiled. It was only Skip- I mean Dad. I swam in front of him and he stopped. We smiled and swam to the top. I looked at him.

"What did you do to Ringtail?" I asked. "Just shouted, nothing to bad." Dad answered. I rubbed the back of my neck. "It turns out you are my dad." I looked up at Dad and he looked shocked.

"Dad?" I waved a flipper in his face. Wow does every soldier here zone out! Dad shook his head, snapping out of his trance. I laughed. "This team loves to zone out, doesn't it?"

Dad laughed. "When we're training we're okay." "Training?" I asked. "Yep. We train for recon and fighting an enemy Dr. Blowhole." My beak dropped. "Can I join?" I asked.

"I don't know. You are pretty young yet." He said. I hopped out onto the island but he stayed in. I belly flopped him and gave him the best fight I could. He fought back until I went under water.

I went underneath him as he ducked. He put up a fight but he didn't want to hurt me. I ended up winning. We swan to the top and Dad said, "Okay, you're in."

I smiled. I really liked being here. "Are we going to the park?" I asked. Skip- uh, Dad nodded. We jumped out of the habitat and started walking towards the gate.

I had a feeling this is going to be a very special time.

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry for not updating on this sooner. I was busy with my other stories. I am having trouble and wanted to know, which one do you want me to update on? Please tell me in a review! Please? Thanks so much! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much, From Darkness and Light for helping me out with this!**

Ski-, Dad and I walked into the park. I smiled. I've never been in a park before. I ran out and went to the first thing I saw. A slide. I heard these things are really fun.

I climbed the ladder and got to the top. I smiled and slid down the slide. Then my dad frowned. "Hey, you can't just go where you want! People can be watching at every corner." He then glanced around mysteriously as if they were watching now.

"Dad! Are you serious?" I asked, rolling my eyes. He was more paranoid then I thought he was.

"Of course I'm serious." He then pointed to his face. "Does this look like I'm not serious?" His face was the expression of the cold shoulder.

"Dad, come on. This is the first time I've been to a park. Just let me have some fun." I laughed a little and slid down the slide again.

Dad's face soften and I thought he was going to let me have some little fun, but then he frowned. I spoke too soon. "Yeah...Just." He then sighed in defeat. "Just be careful, you never know."

I looked at him. "What are you so worried about?" I asked, getting off the slide and walking over to him. I could tell he was nervous about something, and I kinda wanted to know what.

"Nothing, nothing." He waved me off. "You shouldn't be concerned."

"Now you got me concerned. What is it that's bothering you?" I wanted to know. I'm a kid! Kids are curious!

"Simple," He started. "There could be spies among us!"

I liked the sound of that word. Spies. It sounded so action-packed. To me, anyway. "Enemy spies? Like the type that steal stuff like all of Kowalski's inventions?"

Dad nodded. "Exactly."

"But, who would do such a thing?" I asked, puzzled. I didn't understand. Why would someone want to take Kowalski's inventions?

"Oh, like my arch nemesis, Dr. Blowhole." Dad answered as he growled the animal's name.

"What kind of a name is Dr. Blowhole?" I asked, wondering. I though arch nemesis animals had cool names, not something like Dr. Blowhole.

Dad shrugged. "Don't know myself. All I know is that he's PURE evil!" He then smirked to himself. "With skin, that is surprisenly pleasant to the touch."

"Skin surprisingly pleasant to the touch?" I laughed. Why Dad decided to say that, is beyond me.

He was frowning, but I think it was from embarrassment than anger. "That's enough out of you, young lady!"

"What did I do?" I asked, surprised at how angry my voice sounded.

"You're laughing." Dad answered with the same tone.

"What! So I'm not allowed to laugh?" I was starting to get ticked off a little. This was the first time I had ever raised my voice towards someone, though.

"You're allowed to laugh." he started. "Just not at me!"

"So, I can laugh at Kowalski or someone, just not you?" I felt kinda like I was bugging him with all these questions.

"You can laugh at the appropriate time." Dad frowned, that appeared a bit annoyed.

"The appropriate time to laugh at Kowalski is when his invention blows up or it malfunctions." I laughed lightly just thinking about it. I sighed dreamily, but then glanced at Dad, hoping he wouldn't notice what I just did.

Luckily, he didn't. In fact, he kept glancing around, as if he was looking out for something. "Looking for that Blowhole guy?" I asked yet another question. I looked at him. "Sorry for asking so many questions." I said, looking at where Dad was.

"No...Just stay quiet a moment." Dad whispered to me.

I nodded. Time to put on my paranoia cap. I listened in, but I wasn't sure if I heard something or not. My mind played tricks on my a lot, that's why I wasn't sure.

Dad's expression was like stone. Or, a detecting machine. "Maybe we should go back," I said slowly, "Just in case."

My dad nodded in agreement. "That would be best. Come on." he grabbed my flipper started to lead me back to the zoo.

I clutched onto his flipper. I had always dreamed of fighting, but now that it's here, or at least feels like it, I don't think I'm ready for it quite yet. We passed some trees here and there, but dad stopped suddenly, as if he heard a noise around us.

I hugged Dad's side tightly, hoping we weren't in any danger. But of course, like always, I was wrong. I heard something scuttle behind me, but I was too scared to turn around and see what it was.

Dad quickly attacked whoever was behind me, but all I heard was a yelp. "Dad!" I yelled. I turned to look at him, but something attacked me before I could see him.

I soon realized, that the one who attack...Was just some squirrel that feel on top of me that was hit by my father.

I was a bit weirded out. I pushed the squirrel off of me and got up. "Hello..." I said.

"Hello." the squirrel replied dully. "I came to get my acorn, but that bird attacked me." he pointed to Dad, who appeared annoyed by the buck-tooth creature.

"Well, I'm very sorry." I said. I went up to him and hugged him to show how sorry I was. I took a quick glance at Dad, just to see how he would react at me hugging this squirrel.

Dad blinked in surprise, and seemed confused why I would even hug the squirrel.

I let go, apologized one more time, kissed him on the cheek, and walked away. I kinda hoped Dad wouldn't get mad at me.

"What was that!" Dad widen his eyes of my actions.

"What?" I asked, sounding so innocent, even though I knew what he was talking about. Oh boy, I thought.

"You can't just hug and kiss whoever." Dad scolded.

"I was apologizing! You probably wouldn't be acting this way if that was Kowalski." I said sternly.

"Why would you even do that to Kowalski?" Dad raised an non-existent eye-brow.

"I... Um... Uh... Different subject now." I said nervously. Oh boy, this was not going to end very pretty.

"No." Dad frowned. "What were you going to say?"

I rubbed the back of my neck with my flipper nervously. "Well, I kinda..." My voice trailed off. He was going to end up finding out sooner or later. I just didn't plan on having it be now.

Dad waited for my answer, who was fully paying attention to me.

I took a deep breath. "I have a crush on Kowalski, okay?" I said quick.

Dad widen his eyes in reaction, and looked like he was in disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me... I think." I said, looking away. Making eye contact was something I didn't want to do at this very moment.

"Why?" Dad asked, as he frowned, though he was probably curious too.

"Because, he's everything I've ever wanted. He's smart, cute, he can be funny..." My voice trailed off again. I was smiling and staring at the grass.

"Kowalski? Really?" Dad had the tone of, You-Got-To-Be-Kidding-Me.

"Yes! He just so..." I sighed dreamily and played with a dandelion in the grass.

"Hey!" Dad shook my shoulder to snap out of it.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face now. No matter how much I tried.

"For one thing," Dad frowned but in concern. "I'm sorry. But, you have to get over your crush."

My smile wiped clear off my face. "What?" I said. I couldn't believe it. The one guy I liked, who was perfect, I had to get over.

"Yeah. Kowalski's, well, too old for you." Dad explained.

"You were eight years older than Mom! How is that any different?" I said coldly. I wasn't about to give up Kowalski that easy.

"There's a difference." Dad started.

"How Dad? You know what? I don't even care." I turned away from Dad and started walking away.

"Don't walk away from me!" He scolded as he grabbed me by the shoulder.

I jerked my shoulder to get away from his grip. "Leave me alone." I said angrily. I continued to walk away.

Dad didn't give up easily, all he did was slide up and block my way.

I growled lightly. "I said, leave me alone." I turned in a different direction.

Dad continued to block my ways. "No. Madison, there's a reason why."

I turned to him. "What is the reason! Because I, your daughter, found someone to like before you did! Or do you like that Marlene girl but you're too stubborn to admit it!" I was breathing heavily. My heart pounding. I was angrier than anyone can imagine.

"I will not be spoken to like that, young lady!" He yelled.

"Just, leave me alone." I said, wandering off.

He blocked my way once more before I punched him in the face. I wanted to be left alone.

Dad staggered back, then I soon regretted my action when he gave me the darkest glare.

I just stood there, returning the glare. I started to wonder what he was going to say or do next.

Dad then came forward and gripped my flippers. "Never do that again, understand me!"

I didn't answer. I just stared at him, waiting for him to just go away.

Dad relaxed a bit. "We're going home. Come on." he still held his grip on me, and started to drag me back to the zoo.

"You do realize I'm going to tell Kowalski how I feel when we get back, don't you?" I said, smirking a bit.

"Madison, you do what you want with your love life. But, I'm telling you, you might get rejected. Don't get high hopes." Dad advised.

I stopped in my tracks. "Rejected? What do you mean?"

Dad turned to me and gazed at me softly. "He might not like you back, and refused to date you or something like that."

"Of course he might do that..." I said as a tear rolled off my beak.

Dad frowned in sympathy. "You really like him, don't you?"

I nodded slowly. I wiped my eyes. "I really need to suck it up."

He frowned a little deeper. "Perhaps you do."

I nodded again as another tear ran down my face. "Stupid love." I muttered.

"It really stinks, doesn't it?" Dad seemed to agree.

"Maybe you should try it with Marlene. I did see that huge smile that came to your face when you introduced me to her." I smiled a bit.

Dad started to blush a bit. "Say, what now?"

I laughed a bit. "I seen the light in your eyes when we were talking to her. You seemed a bit nervous, yet joyed to see her. Maybe you should ask her to go on a date."

Dad sighed. "No. It wouldn't work out anyway."

"You never know until you try." I said. "Plus, I could use a motherly figure around here."

"Wait, what did you say?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

Dad just nodded. We sat for a while and talked about fighting and Dr. Blowhole, then headed back home.

* * *

That night, I decided to do something. Something most people would've thought was stupid.

I decided to go look for Dr. Blowhole.

**Well, how did you like it? Like I sa****i****d, From Darkness and Light helped me a _lot _with this. Review please! :) **


End file.
